dirty_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Potter and the Snape kills Dumbledore
Dirty Potter and the Snape Kills Dumbledore (a.k.a. Dirty Potter 1) is the first ever audiobook created by Dirty Potter. Summery Professor Umbridge attempts to teach a class while there is mass class orgy. Professor Snape, meanwhile murders Dumbledore but no one notices nor cares. Transcript Jim Dale - When more than half the class ejaculated furiously at Hermione rather than fucking girls' behinds long and hard, Snape squeezed between two enormous, farty, fat, slightly damp, mouldy smelling black butts and Ron beated in Hermione's hair. Ron Weasley - "I'll be 17 in two-and-a-bit months time," Jim Dale - said Ron, grumpily, Ron Weasley - "and then I'll be able to do it by magic". Jim Dale - There was a pause while Harry continued to pound Hermione's bloody fudge, which he had done several times to Ron already. Ron ejaculated cum the size of a grapefruit. Dumbledore's thick cum flew out of the pulsating top and whipped through the air (skeet noise). Severus Snape - "Faggots" Jim Dale - said Snape. Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the fat cunt-warts no longer. She looked as if she might have a farting seizure. Dolores Umbridge - "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Jim Dale - she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her. Hermione Granger - "Not about the chapter, no" Jim Dale - said Hermione. Dolores Umbridge - "Well, we're jerking just now" Jim Dale - said Professor Umbridge, showing her slightly damp, mouldy smelling cunt. Harry stared at it. Ron kept spurting cum in a pool of his own poo, as though hoping to pick up 10-year olds. Dolores Umbridge - "If you have other queries, we can deal with them at the end of jerking off". Hermione Granger - "I've got a query about sucking your bloody behind-warts" Jim Dale - said Hermione. Professor Umbridge raised her right behind and was now shitting butt-explosion poo on her face. Harry touched sack-warts and Ron beated furiously in his fingers then closed them again with a jerk (skeet noises). Dolores Umbridge - "And your name is?" Hermione Granger - "Hermione Granger" Jim Dale - said Hermione, jerking off Harry. Harry groaned, shooting cum on her face (grunting and cumming noises). Harry Potter"Mmmm" Jim Dale - said Harry, farting in a pool of his own cum. Dolores Umbridge - "Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you poo carefully" Jim Dale - said Professor Umbridge, shitting on her face. Ron Weasley - "Snape murders Dumbledore," Jim Dale - said Ron, angrily, sucking his cum, Ron Weasley - "you wait, when I'm 17, I'm gonna stick this sprout". Hermione Granger - "Well, I don't!" Jim Dale - said Hermione bluntly. Hermione Granger - "There's nothing up there about using defensive cuntwarts spells!" Harry Potter - "An enormous fat tit," Jim Dale - said Harry, tugging very hard on it. He hardened instantly. Dumbledore was watching him and was now sucking on it long and hard. Harry Potter - "I don't like fat girls much" Jim Dale - said Harry, who could not think what else to say. It was not the sucking that intrigued him, he had watched Malfroy stuffed into a miniature tutu do that to Snape for a long time. It was the fact that Snape did afterall murder Dumbledore. Hermione Granger - "I always thought there was something going on between them," Jim Dale - said Hermione. Severus Snape - "Oh he's the world's biggest faggot!" Jim Dale - said Snape. There was a short silence in which Ron ejaculated cum with a little laugh. Dolores Umbridge - "Using defensive spells?" Jim Dale - Professor Umbridge repeated. Dolores Umbridge - "Why? I can't poo," Jim Dale - The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation! Dolores Umbridge - "You surely aren't expecting to be touched during class? We're not going to jerk it. Students raise their hands, when they wish to speak in my class mister...?" Ron Weasley - "Ugly little man" Jim Dale - said Ron, thrusting his mother's blood soaked tit in his mouth. Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, fucking ejaculated on him. Ron, on the other hand, pleased himself. Hermione ejaculated splurt Ron ejaculated splurt Harry groaned. Harry drew closer to Hermione and said. Harry Potter - "Golden shower" Jim Dale - Hermione raised her eyebrows. Hermione Granger - "Pass me a bowl," Jim Dale - said Hermione. Professor Umbridge ejaculated on Harry for a moment, with a look of disgust on her face. Meanwhile, Ron, who was attempting to burst by putting both hands on it, standing up, and squashing it as hard as he could, and wiping cum from his face. Sopping wet, but still grinning, said angrily Ron Weasley - "Who wants eggnog?" Dolores Umbridge - "Don't be squeamish. Squeeze it out, best when fresh." Jim Dale - said Professor Umbridge. Harry could feel flicks of poo spray hitting his face, with his glasses splattered with Dumbledore's cum. The flow of golden shower seemed to ease. Snape had burst furiously in Hermiones hair. Harry turned to face him, frowning. Harry Potter - "You think I'm gay though?" Severus Snape - "Yeah, I do!" Jim Dale - said Snape, hastily. Dolores Umbridge - "Yes, miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?" Hermione Granger - "Yes" Jim Dale - said Hermione. Hermione Granger - "Surely the whole point of defense against the blacks is to practice defensive cunt wart spells?" Dolores Umbridge - "Are you a ministry trained educational expert miss Granger?" Jim Dale - asked professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice. Hermione Granger - "No, but..." Dolores Umbridge - "Well then. I'm afraid you're not qualified to decide what the whole point of any class is. Blacks much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study." Jim Dale - Ron ejaculated. Harry opened his mouth and swallowed. Harry felt bloody cum bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Dolores Umbridge - "You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk free way." Jim Dale - Professor Umbridge ejaculated Dumbledore corpses. Harry Potter - "What uses that?" Jim Dale - said Harry loudly, tugging very hard on fat. Harry Potter - "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a..." Dolores Umbridge - "Hand, mister Potter." Jim Dale - sang Professor Umbridge. Harry thrust his fist in Hermione. Hermione Granger - "Harry Potter!" Jim Dale - said Hermione angrily. Hermione Granger - "Is that all boys care about?" Jim Dale - Harry thrust his fist in Hermione, again. (Ejaculation sounds) Ron ejaculated through his butt with Dumbledore watching him, sucking up goblets of farty cum. Harry and Hermione immediately joined in enthusiastically, tugging very hard on it to extrucate his sperm. Harry could smell farty black butt. Professor Umbridge promptly ejaculated, again. Snape owns Dumbledore. But now several other people have ejaculated fucking goblets of farty shit pulsating cum, bloody faggot explosion, just like Neville's fat. Harry swallowed unusually large ballsack. Hermione, who had hastily packed her tight fuzz, was now sucking on it happily. Hermione Granger - "Oh, it was quite fun really" Jim Dale - said Hermione, while Harry continued to pound Hermiones bloody fuzz. Snape destroys Dumbledore. Dumbledore hardened instantly. Dolores Umbridge - "And your name is...?" Jim Dale - Professor Umbridge said to Tit. Ron ejaculated. Ron Weasley - "Tit Thomas." Dolores Umbridge - "Well, mister Thomas?" Tit Thomas - "Well it's like how he said, isn't it?" Jim Dale - said Tit. Tit Thomas - "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free!" Dolores Umbridge - "I repeat..." Jim Dale - said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Tit. Ron ejaculated in Hermione's hair. Professor Umbridge talked over him. Dolores Umbridge - "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in the school." Severus Snape - "I'm the half-blood prince" Jim Dale - said Snape, while fucking up Dumbledore's shit. Harry touched his wood. Tight fuzz continued stretching her wide behind. Hermione plunged her arm bravely into this hole, which closed like a trap around her elbow. Harry and Ron tugged and wrenched, stretching the hole open again, and Hermione snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers the ugliest shit Harry had ever seen, like a potato and rather hairy. Ron ejaculated, staring into its steps, as so he could not hear Snape murders Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge - "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class." Jim Dale - Harry specializes in children. Snape murders Dumbledore Dolores Umbridge - "Very irresponsible indeed." Jim Dale - Half-blood prince Snape fucking murders Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge - "Not to mention..." Jim Dale - Snape snugging Dumbledore, hot strong love. She gave a nasty little laugh. Fucking Snape half-blood prince bloody murders fucking Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge - "Extremely fat blacks." Jim Dale - Bloody fucking Snape fucking murders fucking bloody faggot fat lady cumming faggot cunt shit jerking off cum bloody black half-blood cunt bulging butt fuzz flaming gay explosion poo bosom gag hard-on warts jerking his tit sperm buttock farty golden shower ballsack beated ugly little butt pirate tight behind farting poo spurted pulsating slightly damp moldy smelling bush constipation sensation Dumbledore, jerking off uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. Dumbledore - (Pant) "HRM" (splurt) "Explosion" (splurt) "Eurgh" For those too lazy to read Deaths *Dumbledore is murdered by Snape. Category:Dirty Potter Category:Audiobooks Category:Audiobooks where characters die